1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating and transmitting a data block on a plurality of uplink frequencies in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), etc.
As wireless communications continue to grow in popularity, users demand greater performance such as high data rates. One option to acquire higher data rates is to increase bandwidth by implementing carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation uses a plurality of carriers (or a plurality of frequencies). For instance, a base station can transmit data on a plurality of downlink carriers and a user equipment can transmit data on a plurality of uplink carriers. Accordingly, greater overall throughput can be achieved without a large impact on equipment complexity.
Radio interface protocols of convention systems are designed based on a single carrier. It may be inefficient if the conventional radio interface protocols are applied in multiple carriers.